StyleLast AssMax Rapunzel Pictures
Background: Summer time, this is a Columbia Pictures. in reach to Tristar Pictures in 1997-2005 (1997-2005) Nicknames: "SAR Boxes" "The Box of CTHV" "The Third Frozen 2 Kanata Boxes Fight" Logo: The word spiel was "STYLELAST ASSMAX RAPUNZEL", this wait coming to word now was slideshow here "PICTURES" and has a Sony Pictures Entertainment byline to coming the logo is Columbia Pictures and Tristar Pictures now. Variants: * In VCD, the logo brightness was brighter and there's a visible dot crawl on the right side of the screen. This is seen on some earlier VCDs such as Cow Mad Day'' '''''Though, much later VCDs have more contrast and it's slightly brighter. * On early version, the frozen 2 coming to trailer and trainsitions to the stick twister catalog such as Rock Horse, House Years, Town of the House, Leaver Short ''and ''Tangled ''2. FX/SFX: The 3rd CTHV Boxes. and SAR coming to the boxes third. Music/Sounds: A Maine Public Broadcasting Network music. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Australian prints of ''The Bad News, the audio is seventh pitched. * Sometimes, the logo is slient. * On Fight the Man, Fire New York SS3 and Low Night SS2, the long version of 3rd CTHV. * On Video Games of Raven Strike ''and ''Fire Enterman, the kristoff says "StyleLast AssMax Rapunzel Pictures" and those gets laugh very got funny. * Another Video Games of Suck the Snake 2'', a different radio voice says his logo "StyleLast AssMax Rapunzel Pictures" is heard. * There are due plastering error for Canada Movie version of MPBN's theme. * On Brazil print of ''Call Beep, the cuts-short for The Croods version of 4th 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment theme with to due plastering error song. * Sometimes, the logo was used a Electronic Arts Canada theme seen on Man Fight SS4. * A high-tone version of the music seen on Frozen The Series SS5. * On Cambodia print of Kids Deep Tide, a EDM-sounding remix for Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping ''version of 12th Universal Pictures theme. * On Armenia print of ''Coco 2 Series SS2, the 11th of Walt Disney Home Entertainment theme is heard. * On Algeria print of Cow Moods, the 1st of Klasky Csupo graffiti theme. * A synthesized version, the piano theme is heard seen on Down the Right Yone. * On Dead Baby Man, the "When You Wish Upon a Star" of 4th Walt Disney Pictures theme before is playing, after logo still version. * On Videos Games 2000 of Royal Race, racing drift sounds is heard. * A double high-tone version of the music seen on Call Might Town SS4. * On Fade Midnight, a guitar solo version of the theme is heard. * On Bad King SS2, the theme is slower. * On a Portuguese print of Frozen Space Down, this has the 2007-2009 Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment promo theme, a Pirates of the Caribbean, a Jack Parrow says over the logo "We have our heading, On Peter Pan says over the logo "HERE WE GOOOOO!!!", due to a reverse plastering error. * A early version, the sounds "WHOOSH" over the logo. * Sometimes, the distorted computerized synth screech is heard for Diablo ''seen on ''Mini Done * On Molan Juim, the rapunzel says "YAY!!!. this is birthday TADAAA!!!" and multiple laugh got scare many people